


The End Beyond All Doubt

by Mertiya



Series: Ultimate Rebirth [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Komaeda is a pirate, M/M, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Strawberry, They deserve to be happy okay, spoilers for DR3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: Post-DR3 ending.  Hinata wakes up and doesn't remember what happened the night before.  Also, is that a hand on his dressing table?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrostandSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostandSilence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strawberry Dynamo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375058) by [Vhaiada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhaiada/pseuds/Vhaiada). 



> Please forgive any minor canonical inaccuracies; I got dragged into the fandom by my husband and the lovely FrostandSilence and most of my information about DR comes from the fandom rather than the source material. Still, I want these two to be happy, and I hope you enjoy! Also, I'm basically taking Strawberry Dynamo's events as canon because they're the best Hinakoma fics I've had the pleasure of reading yet. :)

                _“It is not despair, for despair is only for those who see the end beyond all doubt. We do not.” –J.R.R. Tolkien_

            There was a hand on the bedside table. Hinata stared at it, pretty sure that this wasn’t a normal sight to wake up to. At first, he was too sleepy to figure anything out, so he just looked at it. It was black and had a white thumb, and it was sitting up on a flat base, as if it were rising from inside the table. As if somebody were trapped in there and trying to ask for help.

            It was Komaeda’s hand.

            Hinata sat up so suddenly he nearly fell out of the bed, trying to remember what had happened the previous night. _Calm down_ , flickered a new-old part of his mind. _Whatever it was, we can deal with it._

            “K-Komaeda?” Hinata said out loud, looking around. The bedroom was empty, unfamiliar, and swaying very gently from side to side. _Because we are on a boat_. Right. Because the previous day they had actually saved the world— _thank you for listening, Mitarai_ —taken the blame so that the Future Foundation could pick up the pieces of the new world, and basically sailed off into the sunset. And then had a really egregious amount of alcohol.

            Which was probably the closest thing he had to an explanation as to why Nagito Komaeda’s hand was sitting next to his bed. Especially with no Komaeda in the room, as far as he could see.

            He shivered. Why was he so cold? Looking down at himself, Hinata realized that he was only wearing a pair of boxers, which—oh dear. He was basically naked, Komaeda’s hand was here, they’d both been drunk the night before…it didn’t take a genius to connect those dots. But then where was Komaeda?

            Hinata shifted uncomfortably. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t had sex before. There had been Strawberry House—although maybe that didn’t count? Since it had been virtual, and they hadn’t had all their memories. And there had been—but Hinata didn’t really like thinking about his time as Izuru, especially not the way Komaeda had looked at him then, or the way he hadn’t known how to treat him, even more so than during their time on Jabberwock Island. _I hurt him._ Pause, that other voice in his head. _He wanted you to. It was interesting. He enjoyed it_.

            Drawing his knees up to his chest, Hinata tried to figure out what to do now. They hadn’t had sex since Komaeda had woken up from his coma, although there had been a lot of touching. But they’d been working toward saving the world; Hinata hadn’t wanted the distraction—and he hadn’t been sure he knew how Komaeda felt about him anymore. He still couldn’t get the thought of Komaeda’s limp, blood-covered body out of his head. _He might hate me_.

            After Komaeda had woken up, he had been very quiet at first, but recently he’d begun to act more like the self that Hinata was most used to—the odd, deferential Komaeda from Jabberwock Island. And the night before—Hinata tried to remember. He definitely remembered the two of them laughing together and feeding each other yakitori. Komaeda had been almost normal—well, as normal as he ever was. And it was the first time _Hinata_ had felt normal and able to relax, in a long time.

            The door opened. “Oh, Hinata-kun, you’re awake!”

            Oh, thank god. “Nagito, are you all right?”

            Halfway into the room, Komaeda went still, eyes widening and fixed on Hinata. Wait—what had he sai—oh. “K-Komaeda-kun, I mean,” Hinata said limply. He had no idea how that had slipped out.

            A strange smile flitted across Komaeda’s face, and his eyelashes fluttered downwards. He was holding a tray balanced on his right hand and wearing an apron, and—was that an _eyepatch_? “I brought you breakfast,” Komaeda said, still staring down at the tray. “It was made by Teruteru, of course, so you do not have to worry about it being poisoned.”

            “I wouldn’t have to anyway,” Hinata said bluntly. “You know I cancel out your bad luck now.”

            The grey eye that he could see moved up to look at him, and Hinata still couldn’t read his expression. “I suppose I still have some habits to unlearn, don’t I, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda came across the room and placed the tray on the bed beside Hinata. Now that he was closer, Hinata could see, in addition to the eyepatch, he had a hook-shaped piece of aluminum foil strapped onto the stump of his left hand.

            “What are you wearing?” Hinata asked in fascination, and this time he was certain the smile he got was genuine.

            “We are pirates!” Komaeda tipped his head to one side as he slipped onto the bed beside Hinata. “We are the Remnants of Despair on the run from the law, and we are doing so by means of an illegal boat! I never knew that I wanted to be a pirate, but it was very fun last night.”

            “Yeah, um, about that…” Hinata muttered. “I don’t remember all of last night—uh, what happened?”

            He was really afraid that the question would make the smile vanish from Komaeda’s face, but it didn’t. He simply leaned back against the pillows, still smiling widely. “Ah, I did not make it memorable enough for Hinata-kun,” he said, with a theatrical sigh. “You must accept my apologies…doing things with someone as worthless as me must be difficult to remember.”

            “Oh my god, Komaeda. Did we have sex?”

            Dreamy nod. “I would have thought you would remember that,” said Komaeda, and Hinata flinched sadly. “Since I don’t believe it would be easy to forget Strawberry House, after all, but perhaps your memories are not completely intact yet—”

            Hinata blinked. “I don’t mean _ever_ ,” he said. “I mean _last night_.”

            “Oh!” Komaeda chuckled. “No, of course not.”

            Of course not. They weren’t—things just weren’t like that anymore, no matter how much Hinata might want them to be. It was funny, he thought sadly, he hadn’t been sure he’d wanted Komaeda, back on Jabberwock Island, back at Strawberry House—his feelings had been so confused in between the trials and the memory loss and the confusion. And now, as soon as he knew it was over, it was definitely over, he knew that he definitely, absolutely wanted his stupid idiot back. “Of course not,” he sighed.

            “You were very drunk,” Komaeda continued. “I don’t think it’s a good thing to have sex with someone when they’re very drunk? I mean, you threw up over all your clothes and I had to get you tucked into bed. I hope I cleaned you up well enough?”

            “What? Oh, yeah.” Hinata thought about this. “So, if I hadn’t been very drunk, would you have had sex with me?”

            A faint flush rose to Komaeda’s cheekbones. “I would have done whatever you wanted, of course.”

            “What about what _you_ wanted?”

            “I—don’t deserve to want anything.”

            “Okay, but—setting aside whether you deserve to or not—I just want to know. What would you have wanted?”

            Komaeda was trembling slightly now. “Hinata-kun, you probably don’t remember this either, but you already have given me everything I have ever wanted.”

            What did he mean by that? Now Hinata _really_ needed to remember last night. Come on, Hinata. You have all your talents back. That should include memory, right? He shut his eyes and let the other part of him slide to the forefront of his mind, bringing a wash of memories with him.

            _They’re giggling together, practically draped over one another. Souda is staring straight at them, and it makes Hinata embarrassed, but not embarrassed enough to stop. “What?” he says, and it comes out way louder than he intended. “We’re pirates, we don’t have to behave normally.”_

_“How are we pirates?” says somebody else, and Hinata tries to explain, but he’s tripping over his own tongue, for some reason. The only person who is nodding is Komaeda, and, to be honest, Komaeda might not even understand exactly what he’s saying. But in that moment, Hinata doesn’t care, not even a little bit, and he leans forward—_

_It’s just a kiss on the cheek. Komaeda goes bright red and stares at him, stammers something unclear about pirates, gets up and races away, stumbling over himself. Crap. Hinata is so bad at this._

_He’s definitely had at least three more drinks, because he’s pretty sure someone (was it Souda? It might have been Souda) wanted to know what having all the talents means for getting drunk—“like, do you get more drunk because you’re good at it? Or less drunk because you have great tolerance?”—and this is stupid, but doing something silly and stupid and meaningless just feels_ so _good, so he does it anyways. He’s pretty sure he’s getting drunk, when Komaeda comes rushing back, breathless, and throws something into his lap._

_It’s a hand. “Komaeda, why?” Hinata says weakly, and then he looks up. Komaeda is wearing a ruffled shirt and an eyepatch. Somehow he seems to have found a stuffed parrot, which he has strapped to his shoulder, and in place of his prosthetic left hand, there is a hastily constructed hook made of—is that aluminum foil? He is smiling and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet._

_“I’m a pirate, Hinata-kun!” he says excitedly, and Hinata can’t stand this one more minute, he’s too adorable, it’s not fair. Komaeda’s hand goes clattering across the deck as Hinata surges to his feet and grabs the front of that absurd shirt to drag Komaeda down and kiss him soundly on the lips._

_“I love you, Nagito,” he says, in front of absolutely everyone, and there’s a sudden moment of silence and then cheering, roaring, noise sweeping through everyone, but all he’s aware of is the stunned, almost frightened look on Nagito’s face, the poleaxed eyes of someone who’s just been given the thing he’s always wanted and never thought he deserved—_

“Komaeda—” Hinata was smiling. He rolled over, pushing a startled Komaeda down onto the bed beneath him.

            “Ah, have you not tired of me yet, Hinata-kun? That’s goo—mph—” It was nice to be able to kiss Komaeda without worrying about who was watching. Oh, who was he kidding? It was way better than nice. Hinata’s hand bunched in Komaeda’s shirt front, and Komaeda lay still for a moment, but then arced back against him. “I love you, Nagito,” Hinata said, breaking off the kiss for a breath, and Komaeda went still beneath him. “I do, I love you, you stupid pirate, you stole my heart, didn’t you?” God, what a corny line. Hinata cringed internally.

            Beneath him, Komaeda wriggled and giggled.

            “We’re—we’re going to have sex now,” Hinata said, trying to be firm, even though his ears were heating up from embarrassment. “Uh…” Shit. Would they even have the right kind of supplies on this boat? This wasn’t something you thought of when you were preparing to be pirates and save the world. Maybe it should be…

            “All right, Hinata-kun.”

            “And stop calling me that, _Nagito_.” Nagito’s eyes went very wide and very dark.

            “Wh-what should I call you?”

            “Are you really going to scream out _Oh, Hinata-kun_ when I’m inside you?”

            Nagito’s hips bucked up of their own accord. “Not if you don’t want me to, but if you want—what do you want? What—”

            “I want you to call me by my _name_. My given name.” _My chosen name._ He put one hand hesitantly on Nagito’s throat, the other on his groin, and Nagito groaned desperately.

            “Haa—ji—” he managed to get out.

            “All of it, I want to hear all of it.” He felt delirious; Nagito was still fully-clothed, and Hinata was still in his boxers, and he was thrusting against the back of Nagito’s thighs at this point. It was all so surreal, so…so…

            _“Hajime_!” Nagito choked out, and Hinata wanted to kiss him and fuck him and maybe choke him just a little bit at the same time—which, come to think of it, he could _do_ , if he could just find something to use as lubricant. Ugh. He didn’t want to leave Nagito alone, but he might have to, just for a little while. Except he didn’t exactly want to wander around the ship in his boxers asking everyone for help finding lubricant.

            With a wretched sigh, he sat back, and Nagito blinked up at him through dazed eyes with the pupils blown wide with lust. “Why did you stop?” he asked, sounding more plaintive than Hinata had ever heard him.

            “I really want to, um, fuck you,” Hinata heard himself saying. “Only, only, I don’t have…”

            Nagito rolled up onto his elbow. “Actually, Hina—Hajime, if you’ll check the drawer there, I think you’ll find what you are looking for.”

            “What?” Hinata hastily slid across the bed and yanked the drawer open. A bottle of pink liquid stared back at him. Fucking strawberry. Of course. _How interesting_.

            “Well, you see—last night—I was too tired to take you all the way back to _your_ room,” Nagito said, sounding a little uncomfortable. “Of course, I slept on the floor—I didn’t want to disturb you—but—I suppose, when you think about it, it is actually rather lucky, isn’t it?”

            One room on the ship looked pretty much like another one, after all, and Hinata hadn’t spent a lot of time in his own. But—“you slept on the _floor_?”

            “As I said, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

            “But we used to share a bed all the time.”

            Nagito rolled over. “That was before I betrayed you,” he said with a shrug. “Before all of it—changed.”

            “Everything was fucked up, it wasn’t your fault,” Hinata managed awkwardly. Nagito seemed to shrug. “Listen. I don’t want you sleeping on the floor anymore, okay? I don’t want you to. I don’t care how worthless you think you are or whatever, I need you beside me. I _want_ you beside me.”

            “If that’s what you want, Hajime, then—then of course I will do so.”

            “Good. Now take off your clothes.”

            “If you are certain that that’s what you want.” Nagito was smiling again, a little hesitantly, the corners of his lips turned up. “If you really want someone as worthless, as useless—”

            “Nagito?”

            “Yes, Hajime?”

            “Shut up.”

            “But I will no longer be a pirate!”

            Hinata grinned at him. “Just take off your pants, then.”

            “Ah, and then you will be able to use me to your heart’s content.” The dreamy look was back, as Nagito slowly began to undo his trousers and slide them off. “I never thought you would want me like this again. How could even _I_ be this lucky?”

            “You’re not the only lucky one anymore,” Hinata reminded him, picking up Strawberry, shucking off his boxers, and heading back to the bed. He kneeled inside Nagito’s thighs, and coated himself with the lotion. He’d barely even touched Nagito when the other boy started to shake and moan. Hinata had to sit back, because despite what he’d just said, he could hardly believe it himself.

            Nagito looked up at him pleadingly, but didn’t speak, and Hinata leaned forward again, pushing a finger inside him. “Ah—ahhh, Hajime!” He tensed briefly around Hinata’s finger, but relaxed almost immediately, and Hinata only pushed it in twice more before adding a second finger. Nagito howled, and Hinata flushed, almost ready to tell him to be quiet—but he didn’t need to, did he? All the worst stuff had already happened, hadn’t it? And the noises that Nagito was making were just so— _interesting_?—wonderful.

            He moved his fingers a few more times. “D’you think you’re—you know, ready?” They’d only really had sex—penetrative sex—twice before, after all.

            “ _Please, Hajime_.” Okay, that was a yes. That was a very, very definite yes. Hinata swallowed, forced himself not to shut his eyes, and lined himself up, before thrusting in. Half of him wanted to be slow and gentle, and the other half wanted to be rough and desperate, and he ended up just being kind of awkward, but Nagito moaned out his name again, thighs trembling back against him. Hinata bit his lip, steadying himself on Nagito’s thighs. “Ahhh—Nagito—nnn—I—”

            His nails dug into Nagito’s hips as he moved himself, sliding out, sliding back in, the sensation utterly exquisite, made more so because it wasn’t just anybody, it was _Nagito_ , he was _safe_ , he was _awake_ , he—he—

            “Haa—haaa—” Was Nagito trying to say something?

            “Wha-what?” He paused. “Nothing’s wrong, is it?”

            Bright pink flush across those cheekbones. It wasn’t fair. He was too cute, even spread out and falling apart like this. “Harder?” Nagito gasped, fingers rising into his own mouth.

            “Oh, god, yes,” Hinata said, and gave up thinking about anything at all.

~

            Nagito climaxed first, even though Hinata had barely brushed his erection, and then he lay boneless and limp through Hinata’s final few thrusts, his smile so wide that Hinata thought his face might break. He slumped onto the bed beside him, and Nagito automatically turned and snuggled up against him, then looked alarmed, as if he’d done something wrong and started to get up.

            “No, don’t go anywhere,” Hinata told him, and he lay still immediately. “Just stay with me.” Preferably forever. “Keep—keep my life interesting, okay?”

            Nagito went still for a moment, and then he turned over slowly, the look on his face heartbreakingly affectionate. “Anything,” he breathed. “Anything you want.”

            “Just don’t do anything too stupid again, all right?” He wasn’t going to say it now, but the time spent waiting for Nagito to wake up had probably been the longest period of time in his whole life.

            “Anything,” Nagito repeated again, and Hinata wriggled upright so that he could kiss him, hard, on the lips.

            “I love you, Nagito.”

            “I—I love you, too, Hajime.”

           

           

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to and a pun on the initial quote. Instead of "seeing the end beyond all doubt" I was thinking of reaching the point beyond where there's no doubt left, essentially.


End file.
